


What You Do To Me

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know what you do to me, Cecil,” Earl whispered, mostly to the night air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/) because people suck and [punkrockgaia](http://punkrockgaia.tumblr.com/) because she wanted CecEarl porn and I was happy oblige.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Cecil,” Earl whispered, mostly to the night air.

Cecil was out like a light, curled up against his best friend’s chest, they same way they’d slept in tents since they were on Scout camp outs at 6 years old and Cecil trended towards shivering and Earl was desperate for the affection he didn’t get at home.

A lot had changed since they were 6, even if Cecil still trended towards shivering and Earl still craved touch. This wasn’t a Scout camp out anymore, Cecil having met the minimum requirements and left the program when he got too busy for it years ago, and Earl about to age out of it other than as a leader. It was just two friends in the desert in a tent.

Part of Earl thought they should have some sort of contraband on them, the way they snuck out of town to just do this, but they don’t. Neither of them did drugs or even knew where to get a pen anymore, and while Cecil drank occasionally while away at school, Earl wouldn’t touch the stuff. They were just grown boys pretending they could hold on to each other for just a little while longer.

“What do I do to you, Early?” Cecil murmured, less asleep than Earl has thought.

“Nothing,” Earl lied. Cecil did a lot of things to him. He made him feel warm and loved and cared for. He made his breath hitch and his heart skip beats. The thought of him sometimes made Earl so hard there was nothing he could do but slip his hand into his pajamas and stroke himself off, wishing Cecil was the one touching him until he finished and quickly found himself filled with shame that made him cry and want to throw up as the sticky mess dried against his skin. “Go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Cecil sighed sleepily, shifting his position a little before settling back down.

Cecil really didn’t know what he did to Earl. Earl knew this, because he knew his friend could never intentionally be so cruel. The other boy’s thigh had found its way between his own, the gentle pressure of a hip weighting down against half-hard length, and Earl’s fingertips weren’t an inch from where the hem of Cecil’s shirt had ridden up, revealing the skin of his lower back.

All it would take would be one slip of his hand, one roll of his hips. But he couldn’t use his friend like that. He couldn’t. It was all too much and Earl was certain he couldn’t breath, but he managed a weak, involuntary sob anyway when Cecil shifted again against him.

“Are you okay, Earl?” Cecil asked, sitting up a little,concerned by the soft noises his friend was making and oblivious that his movement was making it worse.

“C-can I?” Earl finally broke and asked, his hips twitching upward of their own accord and his face going bright with shame as they did.

Cecil looked at his friend, confused for a moment, until he felt Earl’s rapidly hardening erection against his stomach. “Oh…”

“P-please,” Earl half begged, his hips jerking again as he internally berated himself for letting Cecil drag him out into the desert alone when they hadn’t seen each other in months, “I’m sorry, but p-please…”

“Yeah,” Cecil said simply, a little chuckle to his voice, “it’s okay.”

Once he had permission, Earl pushed the guilt out of his mind. It would come back full force later, but he didn’t care now, he had his yes. His hand slipped down Cecil’s back to touch his bare skin as the other gripped his hip and he bucked upward, grinding against Cecil with a little moan.

Cecil let Earl grind against him for a moment before pulling away, causing Earl to whine, or more like sob, loudly. “Easy, Early,” he soothed, gripping Earl’s hips gently, “just let me…”

Earl looked up at Cecil and watched him position himself between his legs, tugging fabric out of the way and exposing him to the night air. He hissed at the cold only for the sound to switch to a moan half-way through when wet heat suddenly enveloped him in the form of Cecil’s mouth.

It was a practiced motion, one that Earl knew had in fact been practiced on other guys, but he didn’t want to think about that. For the moment he could pretend that those sucking, swirling, amazing motions had been practiced on him, that it was the hundredth time they were doing it rather than the first.

Keeping Earl’s hips pinned to the ground, Cecil kept his tongue flat as he bobbed down, sucking hard, and swirled it around, teasing at the head on the upstroke. An efficient blowjob to help a friend sleep, as far as Cecil was concerned, oblivious to the way Earl clung to him like it was so much more.

Earl came far, far too soon in his opinion, wanting the feeling to last as long as he could manage it, but it hit him without warning, a particularly high-pitched whine Cecil’s only indication that he should pull back so he didn’t choke on Earl’s release.

He continued to suck at Earl until he was oversensitive and squirming before finally pulling off and licking at his lips to ensure he’d caught any stray drops of cum. “That better?” he asked rhetorically with a smile, pulling Earl’s pants and underwear back up and giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek before returning to his usual sleeping position. “Goodnight, Early.”

It took Earl a few moments to come back to himself and realize how casual Cecil was about the whole thing, and the shame to bubble up. He’d used his best friend and Cecil didn’t even care. “Goodnight, Cecil,” Earl managed, concentrating on staying completely still and silent as he cried.

Neither one said a word about the night before in the morning.


End file.
